Payback
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: A small encounter in the classroom leads to a bigger encounter in the hallway. Sucky summary, but it gets to the point xD


**Sooo..I came up with this idea after a wonderful inspiration x3 It is sort of short and to the point but it was in my head and I had to write it down :D Soooo I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer! I dun own the characters, just my ideas :3  
**

* * *

His feelings for the guy started the moment he walked into his new classroom. That first day he sat down and felt the glare on his back. The first glance he took behind him and saw the boy sitting there, blonde stripe through his hair and multiple ear piercings. He was gorgeous. The other boy's friends referred to him as "Bon" although his real name was Ryuji Suguro. He was tall, masculine, and even though he had the "bad boy" attitude, he was the smartest kid in the class. Rin didn't stand a chance.

Ever since he was a kid, Rin Okumura knew he was attracted to boys. He has never actually had a friendly conversation with a girl before, because they were always scared of him. He was only ever bullied by the boys at school. It's the only "friendship" he's ever had. What his family didn't know was that when they sarcastically joked about him going to talk to girls, they were right, he wasn't. He was always getting into fights from picking on the boys he crushed on in school. And right now he couldn't wait to annoy the hell out of this kid.

The first time he really got to talk to the boy was during gym class, while running from the frog demon. Before Rin heroically saved Bon from the demon, he shared his goal, which coincidentally is the same as Bon's, which is to kill Satan, which highly ticked off Bon. He's noticed before though some things that really pissed the older boy off. When he didn't pay attention in class, when he would look back and find Ryuji staring back at him, but what especially pissed the boy off was when Rin would call him by his nickname, Bon. Apparently the name was something only his group of friends called him, but Rin couldn't resist the sexie look on the tougher boys face when he did so.

Yes, that was the first time they really talked, but their first real encounter was that day after school. Rin was actually studying after class. Yukio had just stepped out of the room when Bon entered. Rin didn't notice at first due to his fiddling with his bangs. "Here," said a voice. Rin looked up and smiled. The taller boy handed him a hair clip. "I use this sometime for my hair when I study. I'm just lending it to you." Rin took the clip and clipped his hair back. "Thanks," he grinned. This was his moment. On the outside he was playing it cool, but inside, he was dying to make a move. "Thank you...by the way." Rin looked up at him and Bon looked away with a blush on his cheeks. He was thanking him for earlier. Rin couldn't resist any longer. He pulled the taller boy down by his tie and kissed him softly. He didn't want to scare the other off, but he wanted him to get the point. Understand why he's purposely annoying the hell out of him, or why he saved him earlier. Bon's face had turned completely red by this point, and a look on shock was plastered on his face. Rin released him and the other boy, still shocked, quietly and awkwardly walked out of the room. Yep, he understood.

The next couple days in class were quite amusing for the half demon. Every once in a while he would casually look back and receive a cuss word, a tomato red face, or a face nervously buried in a book "studying." About a week from the incident in the classroom, Rin was confronted alone in the hallway by a furious Bon. Rin couldn't help but inwardly smirk to himself. "What is your problem?" spat the taller boy to the other. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything?" Rin was obviously trying to act angry, but failed miserably. "Don't act like you didn't do anything! This is your fault!" "What's my fault? I didn't do anything! You shouldn't go blaming people for your shit Bon!" He had had it. Bon pushed the younger against the wall and kissed him hungrily. The half demon was both confused and surprised at the same time. He smirked at himself again. Bon placed his hands on the other boys hips and made his way down his neck, leaving kiss and bite marks for the other to find later. Rin breathed out with a blush on his face. That hard work so paid off. Rin pulled the taller boys face to his lips and kissed him again, nibbling on his lip, begging for entrance. Bon didn't give in so easily. He quickly won dominance over the demon's mouth. This fight continued until Rin pulled away and kissed the taller boy on the nose. Bon blushed and rested his head on Rin's shoulder, who was still pinned against the wall. "This is your fault...," Bon whispered, trying to catch his breath. Rin smiled down at him "If you want payback, you know where to find me." And with that the demon boy casually continued down the hall, leaving the embarrassed and confused tough guy behind.

* * *

**Sooo yeah ^^; That's it lol Tell me what you think, opinions, comments. Bon is such a big softie on the inside, so cute x3 Reviiiews? :D**


End file.
